rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Dra'ke
''Darth Dra'ke Past 'The beginning....' He was born on the planet Corusant. His father and mother were part of the Senate but were killed in a assassination in the upper levels of the City when he was the age of six. He had no other family, so all the wealth his parents had was all his. Not knowing how to claim his parents credits, the servants left one after another. 'And so his cruel faith begins....' The servants had eventually abandoned the boy knowing he had nothing left to offer. The boy was alone in the world; he had nothing left to offer except his vast fortune, so he became one of the worst humans in the world. He stole and cheated credits off innocent bystanders so much that it became his life style. Until one day he cheated the wrong person; a Mandalorian. The mandalorian was disgusted at the boy and yet had taken pity on the boy, he decided that he needed someone to Mentor this young boy, and so the mandalorian put Dra'ke under his wing and brought him to vast worlds. 'And so his life seems better....' System after system they passed in the small cruiser until they reached the planet of Mandolore, the mandalorian was a enlisted Death Watchmen. Dra'ke at the time did not care that he was in the Death Watch, so he did not react badly knowing so. The Mandalorian gave a blaster rifle to Dra'ke and told him that he will learn the culture of a Mandalorian and to become one of the best. When the Mandalorian turned his back on the Dra'ke, the child decided that this person was of no use to him anymore and he pointed the blaster rifle at the Mandalorian and shot him repeatedly. He spat at the corpse of Mandalorian and took what he could carry with him that he had looted off the dead man. Recalling the past..... When Dra'ke was on Mandolore he trained in both the mandalorian culture and sith, but for some reason he does recall any of the training he had in both the Mandalorian and Sith Temples. All he remembers is that everyone that was in both Temples was slaughtered to in capitation from either a lightsaber or a blaster rifle. 'A new life.....' ''Darth Dra'ke is herd of around the outer rims of the galaxy quite a lot, has one of the most dangerous assassin’s on the outer rims, he is only the age of twenty-one. In the end he became a force sensitive assassin... Later on he started working for Darth Burduli, Darth Dra'ke currently Captain of the Night Lance fighter Squad (Stone squad later changed when Dra'ke was in charged). The Night Lance was consisted of 5 pilots (including himself) and they used different types of fighters, their favorurite type of fighter to use was the NovaSword Space Superiority Fighter. Darth Dra'ke has his Fighter to sync with his Force powers for any situation, unfortunantly the more he used the Force while he was in his fighter.. the more corrupt he was in the force. Being the Big boss is not so easy... He's was later appointed governor of Tund, with 150,000 Night Lance troops folowing his orders. The 150,000 troops were conscripted by Admiral Darth Claudius.. who was the one to appoint Darth Dra'ke as Governor of Tund. The Night Lance Fighter Squad was later on promoted to be his personal guards with also six Holodroids in close distance. He and his troops are currently inhabitanting the planet of Tund using Slaves and Droids to create the vast military planet. Quit Running and be a boy... Night Lance Corporation was part of the Argentum Empire and was on Tund, but later left by orders of Chairmen and Governor of Tund; Drake, so we can create his own faction in the Galaxy. The Night Lance Corporation is consisted of clones and droids created on the military planet of Tund. They left the planet destroying all Cloning Facility and everything else except for the droid factories were Chairmen Drake ordered all droid factories to create droids to destroy anything that came onto the planet, after all of the Night Lance Corporation has left the planet. All the Droids and Clones that were all sent to the Empire to serve them has a Order so they would defy and attack the Empire if necessary. The Night Lance Corporation is currently hidden in space in the Secret coordinates. Bounty on heads for what matters.. The Night Lance is a huge Armada that is currently waiting for the next move of the enemy while the Chairmen is somewhere else doing further buisnes to stop the bounty on his head by Emperor Burduli. The Bounty unfortunantly can not be stopped so Chairmen Drake must fight off all the Bounty Hunters that is looking for his head.. To be Continued... My favorite pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite page #2 * Favorite page #3